


Never Gone

by Aurone



Series: Gravity of Love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020 (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 2, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Omega Yuri is in a hurry to bond with his alpha Otabek.  It's mostly just omegaverse smut.Written for 18OI AU week 2020 Day 2:  School/College
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Gravity of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020





	Never Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for 18OI AU week 2020 Day 2. It is a continuation of the fic [ Found and Lost ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243539/chapters/43165835). This fic can probably be read as a stand-alone especially if you are here just for the smut.

Yuri smiled. His plan was all coming together. 

_The semester is over. I took my last final today and Otabek had his yesterday. I’ve been off my suppressants for a week. If we are soulmates, we should know here fairly soon. Otabek is probably going to be furious with me. Oh fucking well. He’ll get over it._

Yuri followed Otabek into his dorm room. Yuri ran into Otabek’s back when he stopped short in his room. 

Otabek asked, “Do you smell that?”

Yuri, taking a deep breath, replied, “Smell what?”

And then the scent overtook him; it smelled vibrant and potent. He could smell a hint of orange at its base.

Yuri whispered, “Oh, that.” as his knees hit the floor. 

He grunted at the impact. Otabek heard him hit the ground and turned around. He looked down at the omega who seemed dazed.

 _I know what this is, I’ve seen this look before. He’s submitted. Damn it, Yuri. I told you to stay on your suppressants until we were done with college._

Otabek got down on his knees and, catching Yuri’s eyes, asked, “Are you okay.”

Yuri replied, “I. . . I think so. Help me up and I should be fine.”

Otabek stood up and offered a hand to the omega who graciously took it and allowed Otabek to help him up. 

Otabek sighed. “I thought we were going to wait?”

Yuri replied, “I got tired of waiting. I wanted to know.”

Otabek shook his head. “Well, now we know. We’re soulmates and by tonight you’ll be in heat. I assume you want me to bond you.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Of course, idiot.”

Otabek stepped into Yuri’s space. 

He growled. “Have a little more respect for your alpha.”

Yuri replied, “Whatever.”

Otabek just sighed. “We need to get some supplies.”

“I have everything in my room.”

“So you want to nest there?”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you go and talk to Sara, and I’ll go get some heat ration boxes from the cafeteria.”

“Okay.”

They both walked out into the hallway. Otabek went towards the elevators to go to the dining hall while Yuri went down the hall to his room. He entered his dorm room. Sara was there sitting on her bed. 

Sara said, “Hi, Yuri. About ready to head home for vacation?”

Yuri said, “Just about. When are you leaving?”

“In a few days. Why?”

“I’m going to go into heat.”

“When?”

“Probably by tonight. I submitted to Otabek.”

“You found your soulmate? That’s great, Yuri. But where am I going to go? I don’t exactly want to intrude on Mickey and Emil. They are still in the cute but annoying lovey-dovey stage.”

“Maybe you could stay with my sister, Mila. She has an extra bed in her apartment. I’ll call her.”

“Thanks, Yuri.”

Yuri pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Mila. 

Mila answered the phone. “Hey, Yuri. What’s up.”

Yuri said, “I am going into heat.”

“But your heat should be a month or so away. What happened?”

“I submitted to Otabek.”

“Oh, that’s great. I am so glad you found your soulmate.”

“I have a favor to ask.”

“Okay?”

“My roommate doesn’t have anywhere to stay for the next couple of days while I am in heat. Can she stay with you?”

“I guess. She seemed nice the few times I have been around her. She can’t stay with her brother?”

“Would you want to be around them 24/7 right now?”

“Point taken. Sure, send her over. We’ll make do.”

“Thanks, Sis. I’ll bring her over.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

Yuri hung up the phone and turned to Sara. “Mila said it was fine for you to stay with her. As soon as Otabek gets back, I’ll take you over there.”

Sara nodded and began to pack an overnight bag. When she was finished, she called her brother to let him know where she was going to be. A few minutes later there was a knock on their door. 

Yuri said, “That’s probably Otabek.”

Yuri got up to answer the door. He looked through the peephole before he opened the door. 

Yuri said, “Come in.”

Yuri backed up as he opened the door to allow Otabek to enter the room. 

Otabek laid the heat rations on Yuri’s desk. “Have you got everything worked out?”

Yuri said, “Yeah, Sara is going to stay with Mila. We need to walk her over there.”

Otabek nodded. 

Yuri asked, “Sara, are you ready to go?”

Sara said, “Yep.”

Yuri said, “Then let’s go. Will you walk with us, Otabek?”

Otabek replied, “Of course.”

The trio walked to Mila’s apartment which was just off of campus. When they arrived at the apartment, Yuri knocked on the door. Mila opened the door. 

Mila said, “Come in.”

Yuri said, “We can’t stay long.”

Mila nodded.

Sara said, “Thank you for letting me stay with you.”

Mila replied, “No problem.”

Yuri said, “We need to get back. We have preparations to make. Don’t be mean to my roommate.”

Mila, indigent, said, “I am not going to be mean to Sara. Now get out of here before you smell up the place.”

Otabek chuckled at the sibling exchange. He winced as Yuri whacked him on the shoulder. 

Yuri said, “Let’s go.”

Otabek nodded. They left Mila’s apartment and headed back to Yuri’s dorm room. 

When they got back to the room, Yuri said, “I need to make a nest. Did you want to go and grab your things from your room?” 

Otabek nodded. He left to go grab some extra clothes for after the heat. Yuri constructed his nest while Otabek was gone. 

_I am already getting warm. It’s going to start soon. I am glad it was Otabek. What if it hadn’t been? Not going to think about that. It was Otabek and that is all that matters._

Yuri pulled all the sheets off his bed and grabbed the extra bedding that was stored under the bed. He constructed a large nest in the middle of the dorm room floor. 

_It needs to be big enough for me and Otabek._

He was almost finished when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and let Otabek into the room. Otabek removed his shoes and stashed his bag out of the way. 

Otabek said, “Now what?”

Yuri replied, “Well, it is going to be a bit before it starts. Do you want to rest until then?”

Otabek said, “Sounds good.”

Yuri climbed into the nest. He frowned when Otabek didn’t follow him. Then he realized that Otabek was waiting for permission to enter the nest. Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand and pulled him into the nest. Otabek stumbled into the nest. The boys stood in the nest looking at each other. Yuri blushed and said, “Maybe we should lay down?”

Otabek breathed, “That sounds good.”

The boys awkwardly lay down next to each other. 

They lay in silence for a few moments before Yuri said, “This is ridiculous. We’ve been dating forever. Why is this so weird.”

Otabek said, “Because we’ve never. . .”

“Come over here and hold me, idiot.”

Otabek scooted over and put his arms around Yuri. He pulled him close so that Yuri’s back was flush with Otabek’s front. 

Yuri said, “Umm. Like that.”

Otabek blushed. They lay quietly enjoying each other’s presence. It didn’t take too long for both boys to fall asleep. 

***

Otabek was awakened by Yuri moving around in the nest. He was squirming in discomfort in his sleep. 

Otabek thought _his heat must have started. Do I wake him or let him sleep?_

A few minutes later Yuri woke up on his own. 

He turned over and reached out for Otabek and said, “Alpha. . . please.”

Otabek hesitated so Yuri pulled him into a messy kiss. Otabek slid his hands into Yuri’s blonde hair. He used his leverage to tilt Yuri’s head to slot his lips against his in a more coordinated kiss. Yuri pressed his body firmly against Otabek. Otabek could feel Yuri’s arousal pressed against his own. Yuri rolled his hips against the alpha, the friction against his arousal causing the omega to moan. Otabek took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Yuri’s mouth. Both boys groaned as Otabek moved his tongue against Yuri’s. 

Yuri whined as he broke the kiss. “More. . . alpha. . . I. . . need.”

Otabek, in a low gravelly voice, asked, “What do you need?

Yuri replied, “I. . . need you to. . . fucking touch me, asshole.”

Otabek chuckled as he pushed Yuri down into the nest. He hovered over the omega and kissed him again. He reached down to remove Yuri’s shirt. He pulled the shirt over Yuri’s head and threw it somewhere in the nest. He ran his hands along Yuri’s lithe torso.

_Beautiful._

Yuri groaned as Otabek’s fingertips grazed his sensitive nipples. Otabek let his lips follow the path of his fingers, kissing down Yuri’s chest and abs. He moved down until he reached Yuri’s pants. He looked up at the omega who nodded. Otabek pulled the athletic pants and underwear down and off the omega. Yuri’s erection sprang free of the clothing. Yuri gasped as the cooler air caressed his heated flesh. Otabek kissed the tip of Yuri’s erection and then licked it from root to tip. He took Yuri’s erection into his warm, wet mouth. Yuri moaned at the feeling. He let his hands fall to Otabek’s hair, gripping it like a lifeline. 

Yuri whined, “Alpha. . . please. . . fuck. . . me.”

Otabek pulled off Yuri’s erection. He flipped Yuri over who whimpered at being manhandled by the alpha. 

Otabek growled, “Present.”

Yuri blushed as he got on his hands and knees. Otabek pulled off his shirt before moving his hand caressingly along Yuri’s back. 

Yuri said, “Please. . . please. . . please. . . fuck.”

Otabek slipped a finger into Yuri, who groaned at the sensation of being filled. He slipped the finger in and out. 

Yuri pleaded, “Please. . . fuck now. . . alpha. . . _please_.”

Otabek said, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

He slid a second finger into the slick passageway. He pushed the fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch the omega. 

Yuri pleaded, “Now. . . please. I am ready. . . .please, please.”

Otabek said, “Be patient, baby.”

Yuri replied, “Fuck you.”

Otabek smiled. “We’ll get to it.”

Otabek slid three fingers into Yuri and pressed inside his body searching for that one spot. He curled his fingers and brushed against it. Yuri gasped and bowed his back. 

Yuri said, “Oh. . . right there. . . again.”

Otabek tapped the spot again and Yuri moaned. Otabek pulled his fingers out of Yuri and wiped them on the nest. He reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. Yuri heard the zipper slide down and felt a thrill run through his body. 

_Fucking finally._

Otabek pushed down his jeans and underwear enough to free his erection. 

Otabek asked, “Ready?”

Yuri replied, “Yes. . . yes. . . yes.”

Yuri pushed back and groaned when he felt Otabek’s erection against his ass. Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hips to hold him steady as he slowly pushed into the omega. Yuri’s hands scrambled against the nest, looking for something to hold on to as the sensations became overwhelming. Otabek paused for a moment to let Yuri adjust. 

Yuri cried, “Move. . . now!”

Otabek slowly pulled back and slowly slid back into the omega.

Yuri said, “Faster. . . for fuck’s. . .”

Otabek pulled back and thrust into Yuri quickly.

He pounded the omega until his knot began to swell. 

Otabek asked, “Do you?”

Yuri replied, “Yes. . . yes. I want your knot. . . please.”

Otabek thrust his knot into the omega. Yuri's first orgasm rolled through his body as he shouted Otabek’s name. Otabek continued to make short thrusts into the omega, pounding his knot against Yuri’s prostate. Otabek wrapped one arm around Yuri’s torso and pulled him up until his back was flush with Otabek’s chest. Yuri tilted his head, giving Otabek more room. Otabek bit down on Yuri’s scent glands, causing the omega to come a second time. Yuri’s body clenched around Otabek’s knot, causing the alpha to reach his release. He lowered Yuri back down into the nest and arranged them so they would be comfortable while they waited for Otabek’s knot to go down. Sleep quickly overcame Yuri, but Otabek laid awake watching Yuri sleep. Otabek sighed and ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair. 

_I am glad it was Yuri. This could have ended badly. What if we weren’t soulmates? What would we have done? He can be so reckless sometimes, but I love him anyway._

****

After Winter Vacation 

Otabek ran into the other football players in the locker room. They didn’t have practice but they all would be lifting weights that afternoon. 

Emil said, “I heard you went home with Yuri for the holiday. Are you two getting serious?”

Otabek sighed. “We bonded.”

Emil, clapping a hand on Otabek’s shoulder, replied, “That’s great. I am happy for you both.”

Otabek blushed. 

JJ said, “You bonded? Please tell me that you didn’t give in and double bond.”

JJ looked at Otabek’s neck to see the obvious bite mark.

JJ said, “You and Michele are just whipped alphas. If I bond with Izzy, we won’t be doing that double bond nonsense.”

Emil said, “I feel sorry for you and Izzy then. The double bond is nice.”

JJ said, “Of course you would think that you’re an omega.” 

Emil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Emil started, “JJ. . .”

Otabek interrupted, “JJ, you must have gotten a new roommate. What are they like?”

JJ replied, “He is a transfer student for the basketball team. His name is Chris and he seems okay so far. Not as good as rooming with you. Couldn’t you have waited to bond until we were done with school?”

Otabek smiled. “Yuri got impatient.”

JJ just shook his head.

Emil said, “We’d better get to the weight room before coach catches us goofing off.”

Otabek nodded. 

The boys headed out of the locker room to start their weight routines. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and say hi to me on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell) or join the [ 18OI Discord Channel ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
